pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Exo Oo/Archive Z
:o how do I get the normal pvx layout then? and biggy, i said later... Exo Oo 17:04, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :Sup luke, monobook FrostytheAdmin 17:43, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::Ty. me and rawr made a hexway, and i need some scrubs who aren't pugs to test it with. even laem pvxers will do =] Exo Oo 18:18, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::Sooo, you want you old account? FrostytheAdmin 18:47, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Nah. i don't like the name of the old account. Wouldn't mind the sig though. but i forgot the code Exo Oo 18:51, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::::can't you just look at your old talk for that -- Star of Exile talk 19:23, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::True. Exo Oo 19:24, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Mebbe just move the user and redirect? --'-Chaos-' 19:32, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :done. 19:34, 30 March 2009 please don't attempt to make every single pve theorycraft we have hero-friendly, for everyone's sake -- Star of Exile talk 20:53, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :Well as all the adrenalway needs is 5 hero warriors and 1 imbagon 1 ranger hero and 1 hero monk. it's easy as fuck to set up and pretty effective Exo Oo 20:54, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::three heroes is optimal -- Star of Exile talk 20:55, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::::not really. you just need somethign that spams skills Exo Oo 21:02, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::::That's the worst logic i've ever heard. -- Star of Exile talk 21:05, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::No it isn't. heroes mash adreneline skills fine. That's all you need in that team build, other than an imbagon Exo Oo 21:06, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::If you want to make an optimal hero build, it will have three heroes and no required bar for the player. That's why sabway is so good. -- Star of Exile talk 21:07, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Not really. because heroes play sabway bars terribly. If you stick in people in the slots of heroes they will obviously perform slightly bettter. but heroes are still fine Exo Oo 17:04, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::actually, that's not entirely true. Humans can do the curses bar better, the healer bar around the same (heroes are good with SoLS), but heroes do the MM bar wayyyyy better because they can keep death nova on all their minions far easier, and that's where a lot of your damage comes from. -- Star talk 18:37, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Vote on RUGSway Honestly, it blows hexway up before hexway blows it up. FrostytheAdmin 16:20, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :if they haz pro monk? or dual mesmer with SoH and 2 diversions. diversion the elementalists and ur screwed. sig your Monk and u has no heals. but that's my thoughts, even if not everyone runs 2 mesmers, 1 is also good at diversioning stuffs Exo Oo 16:22, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::Mesmers are high priority target. For time I ran this it's really easy semi-afk glad points. FrostytheAdmin 16:25, 1 April 2009 (UTC) i beaten ursn with it a few times, with bad players. ursn are pretty much best hexway in TA by a long way. Rawrawr Dinosaur 16:35, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :So why doesn't just everyone run RUGSway then? Exo Oo 16:42, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::I don't know, why aren't you? FrostytheAdmin 16:44, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :::no peoplez to play with. Exo Oo 16:49, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Loads of people run it, i normally run linger + 2 MB or 3 MB though. Can run loads of shit as first char, like mes or ranger. Rawrawr Dinosaur 16:58, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :::::i can joinz sometime? i wantz 2 try Exo Oo 17:05, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::pm me when lfg and i'll see what im doing Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:28, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::ur ign? and did smurf say no? :Exo Oo 17:33, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Rawr Goes War, haven't asked him he hasnt been on msn in ages and i havent been on gw in like a week. Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:35, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::oh noes! you has seen my face! Exo Oo 17:45, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Won 3rd place on grand national ;D well my horseExo Oo 15:31, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :u do horse riding? Terran 17:23, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::oh come on... you thought i was the horse rider who came 3rd? and im 16? :S no. i placed a bet. and won (:. but shame it wasn't on winning horse with 100-1 odds :'( Exo Oo 17:27, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :::yeah i was already like; huh? since u said ur horse ;o Terran 17:33, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::::When you said your horse came 3rd I was like, you own a horse, wat... FrostytheAdmin 18:40, 4 April 2009 (UTC) is it only me that understood what he meant perfectly first time round? Rawrawr Dinosaur 19:07, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :i think so D: Terran 19:05, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :I understood him tbh, I don't see what was so hard about that ;o --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 09:34, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::I understood, but if you was not to know what the grand national was and all that, you would like think he meant he actually won 3rd place (like actually came 3rd himself) FrostytheAdmin 10:58, 5 April 2009 (UTC) GRRRR. what a cocking twat situation. i could get free tickets to escape the fate in paris on the 10th but i don't think i'd be able to go there :0:0. :( you guys know how much it would cost to go there for the night? paris that is Exo Oo 09:58, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :www.easyjet.com Misery Says Moo 10:21, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :stay in a shithole on the outskirts for like £20 a night. youll get shot and spend 2 hours travelling in though. Tab 10:22, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::I don'ts want get shot :o and would i really be cheaper to go by easyjet to paris when i live in england? Exo Oo 10:29, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :::shitter plane tickets probably wont cost more than driving to dover and getting the train over Tab 10:33, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Return to paris is cheap as chips. FrostytheAdmin 10:57, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :::::how much is the bag of chips? Exo Oo 10:58, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Just go look at easyjet, I flew to Italy for 36 euros return, train was like 180 euros and would have taken 16 times longer. Misery Says Moo 17:05, 5 April 2009 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:Me/A_Shutdown&diff=next&oldid=873642 LOL WUT --'Oj'▲' ' 15:16, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :copypasteExo Oo 15:19, 6 April 2009 (UTC) When voting On a build that LJ has already voted on, tell somebody to remove the old vote, cause like, you can't vote twice! FrostytheAdmin 12:04, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :I was planning to. and then i forgot. and it doesnt show up on the same page straight after voting what i put, so i couldn't remember if i had or not. short term memory loss ftl Exo Oo 12:17, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::so much. random grammar. fail,ure FrostytheAdmin 12:19, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :::why rage on grammar tbh?Exo Oo 12:38, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Because. Grammar is; "Really. annoying" when, done! Wrong Brandnew. 12:41, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :::::I didn't rage I just thought it was funny, lol. FrostytheAdmin 12:43, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Not only does he fail grammar, but with the meaning of words :< --'-Chaos-' 12:49, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Grammar isn't annoying . And i'll take what mean i make it Exo Oo 12:51, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::^ Good example of grammar failure. 18:54, 7 April 2009 :::::::::Explain to me why grammar is important you for? Exo Oo 18:58, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::gRammer has important without cuz it understandness no happens. 19:07, 7 April 2009 :::::::::::no it doesnt. that made perfect sense but had terrible grammar. its like saying spelling matters, and generally it doesnt, because we can still work out what it's supposed to say Exo Oo 19:40, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::It gets annoying when you type something, though, because whatever you say in general makes little sense. Other than that; Grammar is good. It makes you look less retarded. --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:46, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Retarded people are smarter than everyone on this site. And that's not me calling everyone here dumb. so what point are you trying to make? Exo Oo 19:49, 7 April 2009 (UTC) I just tried to read this section literally, the results were lolrific. FrostytheAdmin 19:43, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::what? 19:53, 7 April 2009 :::::::::::::::look it up. retarded people are well, smart Exo Oo 19:56, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :trollllllin'. also, lolpvx. 19:53, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::I actually agree, this page sums up PvX FrostytheAdmin 19:56, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Did you just say "retarded people are smart"? If you meant that autists are smart, I might see what you were trying to say. However, having a brain functionality of under 70 I.Q. isn't smart.....it's....um...well, it's retarded. 20:00, 7 April 2009 ::::::::::::::::::No. retarded people. are smart. you know like nothing but stereotypes? Exo Oo 20:02, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::My mother is a special education teacher. Retarded people are retarded. It's pretty simple. Troll less, lurk more. 20:07, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::My wife has a Masters degree in clinical psychology and is a practicing LPC. My parents worked for an organization treating abused and mentally handicapped children. I work with formerly abused and disabled adolescents. I'm pretty sure that I know something beyond the mere conception of mental retardation, and trust me when I say that mentally handicapped people are in no way "smart". People with a brain functionality above 70 IQ (including people with autism, Aspergers syndrome, etc.) are smart, but don't always have social abilities to outwardly show it. Please be less fucking retarded. 20:08, 7 April 2009 ::::::::::::::::::::::do you have stick up your backside? you have no idea in what way i mean smart do you? talk less unless you know what i'm talking about. which you clearly don't. i mean wtf are you going on about teaching them and social abilities for? Exo Oo 20:11, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::LJ, no one ever has any idea what you mean because you are physically incapable of conveying comprehensible thought. In other words, lrn2grammar. 20:15, 7 April 2009 ::::::::::::::::::::::::it's not about grammar. it's about you thinking retarded people like don't process information. Exo Oo 20:22, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::Who said they didn't process information? Intelligence isn't measured by whether or not you're capable of processing information. Technically, every living organism processes information whether knowingly or not, but that doesn't measure intelligence. People, with an IQ below 70, are unable to function appropriately in their environment and are therefore not "smart". Now, please, stop being retarded. 20:25, 7 April 2009 ::::::::::::::::::::::::::learn to use grammar to get your point across. And that definition does not describe retarded people as not smart. Explain to me what exactly you thnik their environment is to them, and how they don't function properly in it. Because you're just plain wrong. retarded people can do things we couldn't hope to do. and not dumb-ass things either Exo Oo 20:30, 7 April 2009 (UTC) grammar warsss Terran 20:31, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::Omg, it's like talking to an 8 year old. I'm done with this. I practically just gave you the psychological definition of general mental retardation in easy-to-understand language and you just reply with idiotic bullshit. Now I understand why you're such a joke around here. Damn, man. Get some sense. 20:34, 7 April 2009 :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::"psychological definition of general mental retardation " because that isn't fucking what im on about as i already said. fucking learn to read grammar Exo Oo 20:40, 7 April 2009 (UTC) I'll be the one to ask then..."retarded people can do things we couldn't hope to do", such as? ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 20:41, 7 April 2009 (UTC) I also find it ironic (and highly amusing) you're telling him to "learn to read grammar" when not far above you were saying grammar is unnecessary >.> ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 20:44, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : I'm guessing he is talking about savants, not mentally retarded people. Seeing as savants may seem incredibly "retarded" they can do incredibly things. There was a savant who could recite literally thousands of places in pi in one sitting. Drah McNinja 20:44, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::Savants fit in with his definition. And phen it was supposed to be ironic. and no, just retardeded people in general can do things we can't. including processing patterns and sequences. there's plenty ofthings. Exo Oo 20:47, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, heavily "retarded" people are unable to process patterns or sequences at all. What you're thinking of is people with special mental disabilities such as Autism and Aspergers (like I mentioned earlier). 20:52, 7 April 2009 ::: did you seriously jsut say that retarded people are capable of things we can't hope to do, then give "processing patterns and sequences" as an example...last I checked just about everyone can do that...seriously... ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 20:54, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :::::errr no. we can't. not to the same degree. with most parts of their brain shutdown, those that work are used much more and become much better. and no im not karate. im talking about retarded people Exo Oo 20:56, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::"...in which the patient may be unable to recognize common social or cognitive patterns, unable to ascertain basic problem solving skills, etc. If these issues persist until the age of 18, that patient is typically considered 'mentally retarded' until better diagnoses can be given". From DSI-IV (the standard textbook for psychological grad students and professionals) defining mental retardation. They are unable to recognize patterns. Now, get the fuck off my internets. 21:02, 7 April 2009 :::::::from wikipedia (so it's as reliable as you want it to be :/): "The fraction of autistic individuals who also meet criteria for mental retardation has been reported as anywhere from 25% to 70%". So it's Autism you're thinking of... ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 21:05, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Technically, pretty much everyone with any type of autistic disorder is capable of recognizing patterns quicker than most other people can, but they are typically unable to express that they have recognized it. 21:09, 7 April 2009 ::::::::::the fact they cannot express it is irrelevant. I'm sure I made that clear earlier Exo Oo 21:14, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::you made it clear you were talking about retarded people as opposed to Autists earlier.... ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 21:16, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Yup, you did. In the future, Luke, please shut the fuck up about things that you don't understand. Ok? 21:16, 7 April 2009 :::::::::::::I understand it perfectly tbh. gtfo when you're trying to argue by using points that have nothing to do with what i said/am saying Exo Oo 21:20, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Actually, not expressing thoughts/ideas/whathaveyou sucks, a lot. Trust me, I know. Recognition is just one thing. --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:17, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Then what is your point, Luke? I don't get what we're missing. You said that mentally handicapped people are able to recognize patterns better than other people, I proved that you're a dumbass (as did Phen), and now you're trying to claim that that's not what you meant. Just man-up and admit that you're wrong so we can move on. 21:24, 7 April 2009 ::::::::::::::::no. they can. it's proved. you have a book. Not our entire fucking knowledge of retarded people. I don't actually see why you have to argue if you 'know' that you're right. http://www.myspace.com/openfirepage if you want to get that stick out of your ass Exo Oo 21:30, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::And i actually do a problem in which i can't clearly put my point across, but when it is it makes perfect sense. which is why i like science and maths so much. But think about that entire wall of text in a way you don't usually, and try to understand what i was talking about instead of saying i made no sense. also. do listen to that band. Exo Oo 21:32, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::: "Proven" by what? I quoted the definition of mental retardation from the psychological handbook. I provided "proof". Where is your proof that they can? 21:33, 7 April 2009 I take Maths and physics, I'm good at maths and I'm all right at physics, it still takes longer than necessary to understand what you're saying...that's not a valid argument to not grammar. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 21:36, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :... that isn't what i just said. and karate that's so blind-sighted. might as well get rid of philosphy and thinking beyond our own walls then Exo Oo 21:37, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::What does philosophy have to do with mental retardation? You said that mentally handicapped people can recognize patterns, I showed you evidence that they can't, and now you're saying random shit. Where is your PROOF that they are able to do that? I'm not suggesting that a retarded person might be unable to enjoy a sunset more thoroughly than a normal person or something like that. I'm just saying that they are limited in cognitive understanding. That's what mental retardation is. God damn. 21:40, 7 April 2009 :::/zzzz philosphy was to do with your way of thinking. and ffs. read what i say. the understanding means shit. they can do things without knowing they are. my god. and fucking listen to the band before continuing to talk Exo Oo 21:46, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::::No speakers on this comp. And technically every mode of thinking is a type of philosophy, regardless of whether you agree with it or not. I did read what you said, and you continue to not answer my question or admit that you're a huge fucking liar and a twit. 21:47, 7 April 2009 :::::because im not fucking lying? and no, not every mode of thinking is at all. that's complete bullshit. Exo Oo 21:50, 7 April 2009 (UTC) DRAMA MAKES ME WET--Goldenstar 21:49, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ups, I just came. 21:50, 7 April 2009 How can you all take the internet so srsly, lol FrostytheAdmin 21:52, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :It happens...FYI I agree with Exo (Luke) they can do things we can't cause they are able to access different parts of the brain. 22:32, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::Oh really? I'd love to see the medical study that you got that idea from. What research method did they use? What cognitive-recognition patterns did they establish? What type of mental retardation were they studying? Obviously, I'm being sarcastic, because you just pulled that out of your ass. Mentally handicapped people are impaired cognitively because they are actually unable to access certain parts of their brains well or at all. There are some very rare instances where people with highly specialized forms of mental inabilities do concentrate their thought in one part of their brains, but that doesn't mean that everyone else is unable to access that part. We just do so less frequently. 22:35, 7 April 2009 :::just a different theory man. Never said your theory dosen't exsits. 2 sides to every story....nothing to go to war over....leave that for religion. 23:12, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I get upset about this stuff because it's what I do for a living and it's what I'm passionate about. Glorifying mental inabilities leads to less understanding of what they truly are and that leads to less quality in treatment. Please, at least know what you're talking about before you say it. When you say things that are just a popular opinion that you've come to through movies and other bullshit it actually hurts the cause rather than helping. ::::And don't pretend that they're just different theories because they're not. What I told you was fact. What you said was ignorant and damaging. I'm not suggesting that you can't find beauty in the mind of a person who is mentally handicapped. I'm suggesting that we should find it through their actions rather than making up bullshit. 23:18, 7 April 2009 ::::::K...KJ...I am sorry for bringing it up. I am sure you do a fine job. 23:24, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::KJ that wasn't glorifying in the slightest. I wouldn't want to be mentally handicapped, but if I was to start with, then i probably wouldn't know much else. Saying they can do things that we can't is in fact true, the fact they cannot express it is irrelevant. And why would anyone treat them with less care because of that? Anyone who does that is cruel and stupid. Exo Oo 09:39, 8 April 2009 (UTC) How did this go from me pointing out lukes horrible grammar to an argument about retardation? FrostytheAdmin 10:29, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :He called me retarded Exo Oo 10:32, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::You are retarded. And not the magical kind with special abilities you keep fantasizing about. - 10:41, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::I am just trying to figure out how this title fits in "When Voting" I vote that this is section is retarted for it talks about retards by retards defining retartdation....sounds like a new Necro skill. 10:50, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::::you called Karate Jesus retarded <3 - 10:57, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Crap I mean No Offense....fuck that's a day. 12:07, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::To retard also means to slow down! FrostytheAdmin 12:27, 8 April 2009 (UTC) A particle of mass 5kg is moving up a slop angled 30 degrees to the horizontal. Inititially, the particle is moving at 20 ms-1. Assuming that there are no other forces and that it moves under constant retardation, find how far it travels before it begins to move backwards. Tab 12:48, 8 April 2009 (UTC) : "People with fragile X have good memory skills for pictures and visual patterns, but have poor verbal knowledge. They also have poor abstract thinking, organizational skills, and problem-solving capabilities. Despite such limitations, many of them can be trained to acquire jobs and skills to take care of themselves." & "The diagnosis of XLMR should be considered in all children with autistic behaviors, mental retardation, developmental delay, or unexplained speech delay; 80–90% of patients with fragile X syndrome are not yet correctly diagnosed." Author Info: Chitra Venkatasubramanian MBBS, MD, Thomson Gale, Gale, Detroit, Gale Encyclopedia of Genetic Disorders Part II, 2005 :Crap I Googled it. 12:55, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::You are all retards, look I solved the missing piece! FrostytheAdmin 13:49, 8 April 2009 (UTC) That may be one of the funniest conversations I've seen on PvX in a while.---- The Liger talk 08:50, 2 April 2009 (UTC) 09:49, 13 April 2009 (UTC) New Section The old one was drama filled and annoying, so it goes bye-bye now. 21:54, 7 April 2009 :oh hai there karate jesuss Exo Oo 21:57, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::hello 21:59, 7 April 2009 :::hows you? and what music you like? Exo Oo 22:00, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::::mostly folksy-alternative stuff. Beck is a good example. 22:02, 7 April 2009 :::::Listen to Your Own Destroyer if you can. bloody amazing hip hop/metalcore Exo Oo 22:15, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Eww :> --'-Chaos-' 14:40, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Conclusion If I am autistic, therefore I am retarded, and that means I am smart? Nice logic by LJ. 23:25, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :By that definition/logic, I'm smart ;o -- 23:57, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::Since everybody is retarded (Frosty) we all should have PHD's!!! LOL. 23:59, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :::I said "You are all retards" meaning only the people particpating in the convosation are retards, therefore everyone but them has PHD's. FrostytheAdmin 01:37, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Autistic people are smarter than all of you since they don't call people retarded >.>--Relyk 06:09, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Learn to discusss a conversation in the conversation and not days after Exo Oo 11:13, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :Learn to use logic that isn't utterly retarded --'Oj'▲' ' 16:09, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::what logic? Exo Oo 16:20, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :::ANet logic, where 20 storage slots equals a character slot. --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:28, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Fuck me! 2 hours on bike solid is not good for you Exo Oo 15:52, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :So noticable your are not from holland ;o Brandnew 09:46, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::No :( And I do nots have big legs. my legs are too thin :( Only my arms is meaty with muscle. Exo Oo 12:12, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :::I am sorry you don't like me Luke...I just hope you say such things for the right reasons not just to try and win some little respect out of others for that is why I think you stated that. God knows you need every help you can get....find another way to do it without me cause this is really sad. 12:02, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::::err wtf you going on about? Exo Oo 12:04, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::::lol...nevermind....sorry you don't like me 12:58, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::You two should be friends...having so much in common and all. 13:34, 26 April 2009 ::::::right. so what was the point of saying something? Exo Oo 18:17, 26 April 2009 (UTC) What's Your IGN? ~ [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] :Platypus in towel Exo Oo 20:29, 22 April 2009 (UTC) [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/PvXwiki:Administrators ' a]' 09:30, 13 April 2009 (UTC) http://loofapoofa.files.wordpress.com/2008/05/08platypus6501.jpg skakid9090 20:16, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :This is why i love you ska--Goldenstar 19:53, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Ele ball were you just ele balling in HA? Drah McNinja 04:27, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :nope. apparnetly theres like an r9 exo, an exo that infuses knights and there's probably some others. at least ive been mistaken for them ive only jsut got back form school tbhExo Oo 16:03, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::Infusing knights? What is particularly special about that? I'd actually say most monks do (this is, assuming, you are talking about lord pit knights). 18:34, 12 May 2009 (UTC) random where the fk did exo oo name come from?nvm--Relyk 08:10, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Your being trolled. --'Oj'▲' ' 21:14, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :you're* 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 21:15, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::fuck you thunda you ruined it --'Oj'▲' ' 21:18, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :::umad? 1-10. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 21:21, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::::3 --'Oj'▲' ' 21:27, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Exo is a douche 16:42, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :I douche your mother Exo Oo 16:45, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::wat --'Oj'▲' ' 20:15, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :::wat --[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 07:25, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ... i just cba to change it to the decent build that i run Exo Oo 09:44, 13 May 2009 Then don't fucking post it you fagball. Brandnew 09:47, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :or... you're dumb Exo Oo 10:15, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::strong arguement by Luke! He must win many mensa discussions by telling people they are dumb! Brandnew 10:18, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :::lolmensaExo Oo 10:21, 13 May 2009 (UTC) - 10:23, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :lolmensaExo Oo 10:25, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::loldutchessofrose - 10:29, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :::lolExo Oo 10:34, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Vow Axe ur still rating it on high end pvp, u hardly see a nec ripping ur vow off in those areas and u want more dmg instead of utility in such areas, WE wasnt much different with utilitys Terran 21:59, 23 May 2009 (UTC) : /zzzzz WE wasn't used in low end becoz it had no utility. my rating is based on areas tagged Exo Oo 16:22, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::Actually WE was by far the most common frontliner in arenas up until it got nerfed. Reunion 16:31, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :::when you say arenas, what exactly do you mean? Not RA right? Also, if you're talking about TA, remember turrets are nerfed Exo Oo 16:34, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::::So what if turrets are nerfed now? Pretty sure you're talking about while WE was still working before the turret nerf. And yeah, WE was most common in RA and it was also by far the most common in pressure balanced. Reunion 16:48, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :::::WE was used lot like a shitloads of times in RA, AB and CM Terran 16:58, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::why are you tlking on my talk? talk on build. And RA, AB and CM is full of retards. They run anything they see a lot on wiki. Also, WE was yes used becoz it was OP, and did more damage than this shitty vow bar because it didnt have to cast shit and had higher AP and +dmg which adds up a lot in button mashing builds, and it was also easy as sin to use Exo Oo 17:10, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::only like 6 dmg different tbh, and im talking here as a respond on what u said to me above Terran 17:35, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ENGLISH MOTHERFUCKER DO YOU SPEAK IT? --'Oj'▲' ' 19:52, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Yes. But i don't think that's what you mean Exo Oo 20:18, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Build on userspace Drop Distortion for WoW and take Flesh then you has strong build. FrostytheAdmin 19:38, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :Yyeye. wondered whether to drop distortion. run with mes sometime? Exo Oo 19:41, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::Meybe, meybeeee FrostytheAdmin 19:42, 4 June 2009 (UTC) are you bad at HA? i know definately i can get 1 or 2 people to join us..unless u want a pvx- full team --ʞɹɐp soɐɥɔ 23:01, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Exo best HA in the game FrostytheAdmin 23:15, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::Mhmm --ʞɹɐp soɐɥɔ 23:38, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::Nah im not best, but decent at playing, my theorycraft is whats bad tbh Exo Oo 15:56, 10 June 2009 (UTC) I like The way no1's realised that my name isn't actually Luke Johnson. Exo Oo 19:31, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, and I bet you aren't really the duchess of rose either. Who cares? -- Drah 19:36, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::If I changed my name the Freddie McShitface do you think people would call me it? No they wouldn't they would call me Frosty, once people are used to calling you something (a name/nickname) it's gonna be hard from them to change that, ok Luke? FrostytheAdmin 19:39, 13 June 2009 (UTC) lolluke--Goldenstar 19:44, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :loldickface Exo Oo 19:52, 13 June 2009 (UTC) what rank are you in ha? how much fame? 04:23, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :he is like rank 6 or something. Drahgal Meir 04:26, 19 June 2009 (UTC) can you find someone elses talk page to qq on? thanksUN :no. you just used mine nub Exo Oo 22:45, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::funny. i took no offense from that because its coming from you. luke calling people nubs.lulUN 23:29, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :::You don't have good things to do with life then i take it Exo Oo 09:36, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Make sense pls.UN 00:00, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Make sinse why when i take you life it no matter i make sinse. pls leave Exo alone or will take life probably. 00:12, 6 July 2009 ::::::KJ, that was gold. --'-Chaos-' 07:47, 6 July 2009 (UTC) on your userpage that's really bad (HB war in a spike build, same with the derv srsly wtf). --Frosty Mc Admin 23:19, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :it's not a spike build per se Exo Oo 09:21, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Also, i don't care, like with the pressure build i'll change it when i can be arsed Exo Oo 09:24, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::Glass Arrows, Icy Veins... --Frosty Mc Admin 12:01, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Stop being a shitter, kthksbai. 14:43, 6 July 2009 :don't talk or reply to anything i say and u can then stop wasting ur time Exo Oo 15:08, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ups actually, the degen cap is a rather important thing. if you can't keep conditions on everything at all times, they're either dying too fast because their prot is busy removing conditions or you're fucking terrible. not to mention, given this is a largely LS meta, RC specs that entire build hardcore. the frontline bars are absolute shit and generally direct damage is much better pressure than degen when you're not facing bad monks. not to mention, your AL 70 WS will spend most of the match with a dark red bar if the team your facing has any idea how to play gw. when you stop being worse than me at build wars (and i'm pretty fucking bad at), feel free to visit my talk page. ···User_talk:Daññy 15:35, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :Lol i enjoy reading how about 70% of that block of text was aimed at frosty and not me. and ur reasoning is epically bad. Exo Oo 15:41, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I'd just like to say that Auron said that you could remove irrelevant shit from talkpages if you liked, dunno where but he did.---- The Liger speak to me 16:13, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :it's not irrelevant. Or i could remove most of this page. And go find me it Exo Oo 16:14, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::Find you it? No thanks. But it's obviously irrelevant to Danny and it is his talkpage so I think he decides tbh.---- The Liger speak to me 16:16, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :::User_talk:Auron/Archive_12 Some reason I think this will blow up RC 16:23, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :::::"Irrelevant crap" refers to things like "first" not half your talk page. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 18:27, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::well no, most of it is. it's trolling Exo Oo 19:51, 7 July 2009 (UTC) What...the...fuck...is on your userpage? 18:21, 18 July 2009 :what do you think is on the userpage? a lolworthy ra build which uses pro weapon swapping to let you "spam" cripslash and gash as normal and every 20 seconds do a knocklocking spike in the order of which you see Exo Oo 18:33, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ootv sins only 2 sins for ootv? i would go for 3 atleast Terran 21:27, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :and you'd drop what? coz if it was 3 sins 1 would be BB Exo Oo 21:31, 10 August 2009 (UTC) OK MINI SKILL BARS Since you don't seem to be able to pick it up yourself I will explain them to you. Ok so you start out with , this closes the template and completes the bar. What you end up with is Tada, it's that simple, now if you want to make 8 of these, simply do this 8 times, but at the beginning of the 2nd 3rd 4th 5th 6th 7th and 8th mini skill bars, put a :, this reduces space and makes the 8 bars look neater. Please stop posting build templates now, it looks fuck ugly. --Frosty Mc Admin 12:40, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Takes too long, i want to know how to get the pc to replace characters so i dont have ot manually do it Exo Oo 12:48, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::How does it take too long, it takes about the same time to write out the skills in the build template... --Frosty Mc Admin 12:56, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::Because i use Teambuilder. So how do i replace? Exo Oo 12:59, 26 August 2009 (UTC) your vote on Build:Rt/Mo Energy Free Healer The elite is to make all of your 10 energy spells and binding rituals cost 5 energy, and combined with Selfless Spirit makes them cost 2 energy. 2 energy spells > 7 energy spells. Change your vote accordingly please. + ℓγssάή 15:43, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :It's 3 energy per, actually, because you'd need 14 Spawn to hit the breakpoint. Still pretty fucking awesome to have a 3e, 3s recharge prot spirit... --JaiGoesMonksassin 15:47, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::Just selfless is fine, as well as using a monk Exo Oo 15:53, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :::Nah in order to spam PS and RW you would need Songkai, because without it they cost 7 energy each and with it only 3, which allows spamming when combined with Ghostly haste.--Grandmaster Chen 15:56, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::::PS lasts a long time. so :S and people use an imbagon as wellExo Oo 15:57, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :::::You're retarded. You can spam multiple 10 energy spells to hell, even with a reduced recharge. Plus, you have two completely free heals, one which has a comparable heal to WoH, and the other that also removes a condition on cast. You can maintain an unremovable buff on up to 5 allies that turns anyone with condy's/hexes into a semi-tank. You can also easily maintain PS on 3-4 allies, which a monk would be extremely hard pressed to do. If the build isn't great-worthy, then there shouldn't be any healer rit builds on PvX, because this outstrips all the rest. --JaiGoesMonksassin 16:01, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Rit healers suck. and everyone runs save yourselves so the +24 means nothing Exo Oo 16:15, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::No u. + ℓγssάή 16:30, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::H/H is gud, and rits can't use SY. And if you have SY, fucking anything works if it has a heal, so your point is still moot. --JaiGoesMonksassin 16:33, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Nawwh. coz seed is only for monks and is best with SY! Exo Oo 18:07, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::God, you're so damn retarded it's hard to even argue with you. --JaiGoesMonksassin 18:20, 30 August 2009 (UTC) If half your spells cost nothing and PS is 5 energy, do you really need further energy relieving? --'-Chaos-' 18:43, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :I really don't care. I don't PvE, i just thought i'd see how wound up you pve shits get Exo Oo 19:22, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::You really are retarded, aren't you? --'-Chaos-' 19:26, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :::Yep. and you truely are genius compared to myselfExo Oo 19:27, 30 August 2009 (UTC) /ave has anyone really been as far as decided to use even go want to do look more like? ···User_talk:Daññy 08:35, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :wat --Frosty Mc Admin 09:04, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::Ups Exo Oo 10:36, 31 August 2009 (UTC) umad? http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build_talk:R/A_RaO_Daggers&diff=next&oldid=955404 1-10? --Frosty Mc Admin 19:53, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Build on start page on monk you need Earth prayers no Earth magic :] Peace --Haem bracie to zabija ban you don't just remove a builds tag because you think votes are wrong. If you think votes are wrong, leave a message on the build talk page, after a couple of days if nothings change leave a message on the voters talk page, and if you still don't get a response, leave an issue on the AN. You don't just remove the tags as you deem necessary. ~ PheNaxKian talk 20:12, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Good to see everything is still the same around here.... [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:43, 8 November 2009 Variants Ok so, this is how i like to do variants. On a page like this what i did was just edit the mini skill bars, then i had a lot of "or"s on the big skill bars. We can try that but normal balanced already has a variant so it might get messy. Alternatively, we can post an entire new page and see if it gets vetted. Any other ideas? Gringo 20:07, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Ermm. If Balanced already has variants then it's probably best to make a new build page. Maybe Build: Team - HA Power Balanced. Or something? Exo Oo 20:15, November 13, 2009 (UTC) What exactly are you allowed to stick a WELL tag on something for if anyone actualyl knows because it seems kind of retarded --LUKESHOULDSIGN :User:Chaos Messenger/PvX:Promil Principle. Mostly anything :> :It was retarded, though. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 11:32, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :you just stick it on all of your builds and everything you think is bad. Thomas Dutch 11:33, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::So basically it's just shit worth nothing Exo Oo 11:38, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::No, it makes sure we don't get bad builds. Simple as that. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 11:41, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well it doesn't Exo Oo 11:42, November 21, 2009 (UTC)